Description (Taken directly from the application): The overall objective of this Core is to facilitate disease, cost, and quality of life modeling to assess the relative effectiveness, cost-effectiveness, and cost utility of alternative strategies for the prevention, detection, and management of NIDDM. The aims of the Core are to provide two key services within the Demonstration and Education (D&E) Division. These include: 1. conduct cost-effectiveness analyses within projects by adapting existing models and apply them to new interventions to provide summary measures of cost-effectiveness; and 2. assist in the plan and development new projects to incorporate assessment of resource utilization, costs, and health utilities. The need for the Core is predicated on the fact that no single clinical trial or observational study will be able to address the relative effectiveness and cost-effectiveness of alternative strategies for the prevention and treatment of diabetes whereas the model will permit such assessments. The research base for the Core includes the three projects within the Outcomes Evaluations Core of the D&E Division. Other potential applications of the Modeling Core are in the areas of new therapies, clinical trials, and epidemiologic studies. The areas of expertise brought together by the Core are epidemiology, biostatistics, health economics, psychometrics, and health services research.